


We Wished For The Same Thing!

by RedQuill07



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genie - Freeform, Kissing, Lamp Play, Teasing, Titjob, Tsundere, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQuill07/pseuds/RedQuill07
Summary: BACKGROUND SETTING:You (Performer) were once a well-mannered, omnipotent and wise Genie from the ancient era. Wishes from power-hungry to greedy to perverted, you granted them, as well as letting karma curse their selfishness. You spent ages locked away in your lamp, awaiting for the next person to rub your lamp. You feel a sensation, someone has rubbed your lamp. You awaken from your slumber, in a strange looking palace, in front of a Young Man (Listener), wearing strange clothes. You proceed with your introduction, awaiting for the common wishes, only for the Young Man to have a conversation with you. Confused by his actions, you comply, switching from stories to differences between eras. Years later, you act more differently than before, thanks to your new master. With his carefree attitude and his silver tongue, he was able to trick you for free wishes. You could punish him but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Irritated, you confront him but of course, he's one step ahead of you...
Kudos: 4





	We Wished For The Same Thing!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is fictional. All characters are adults/18+ years. If you choose to fill this script, you may alter it if necessary.
> 
> KEYS:  
> *Emphasis*  
> < Vocal Sounds >  
> (Emotion / Mood / Tone)  
> [Description Of Your Actions / Others' Actions Or Dialogue]  
> {SFX}

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Furious) <Groan> How dare you?!

[Listener asks what's wrong]

You know what's wrong! Don't act so clueless!

(Whispering) Then again, that's no surprise...

[Listener is starring for an explanation]

<Angry Grunt> The last wish you made!

[Listener asks what about it]

You didn't make the wish! I made it without thinking!

[Listener says it's your fault]

(Angry) Don't blame me! You were the one who tricked me into granting that wish!

[Listener feigns innocence]

(Frustrated) Don't try to weasel your way out of this conversation! We're not gonna just pretend it didn't happen again!

[Listener continues to act innocent]

Oh so you want to play that game huh? Fine, allow me to refresh your memory...

You were saving money to buy a new laptop to replace your old one.

So you buttered me up just to give you that new laptop.

[Listener exclaims that it was just one time]

Then there was that one time you wanted to go to Vegas to gamble for more money...

And I made you a billionaire with a *somewhat believable* story to the public that you won the lottery.

[Listener exclaims that the story felt suspicious]

True, I could have come up with a better story--

(Irritated) Hey! Don't change the subject!

Where was I?

Oh right. What about the time you thought about being famous, and made you a movie star...

<Exhausted Sigh> All those people kept asking for attention...

(Mumbling) Especially all those girls...

[Listener asked you to repeat that]

(Flustered) N-nothing!

A-anyways, you kept making me grant your wishes without actually saying *I wish*!

[Listener says you didn't have to grant them]

(Embarrassed) True, I didn't have to grant them. B-but you-- I-- Umm--

<Frustrated Groan> J-Just forget it! I'm going back in my lamp!

{SFX: Magical Disappearing Sound}

<Upset Sigh>

[You sit in your lamp, your knees up to your chest. Feeling both frustrated and ashamed that you granted his wishes without a second thought. You sense your lamp being rubbed]

{SFX: Lamp Rubbing Sound]

(Upset) Go away...

{SFX: Lamp Rubbing Sound}

I'm not coming back out.

No matter how many times you rub my lamp.

Ever since I met you I thought you were different, but you're just like the others who wished for selfish things.

(Sad) But much more selfish.

[Listener asks you if you remember the first time you both met]

Yeah, I remember our first meeting...

It was a...strange experience. 

I was expecting some thief or someone of royalty.

What I saw was a young man in a strange looking home, wearing strange clothes.

But nevertheless, I introduced myself as usual.

(Dramatic) *The omnipotent and all-knowing Genie of the ancient world, here to grant your three wishes.*

<Slight Chuckle> It's been a while since I said that...

Then you wanted to know about me and the stories of old. 

At first I was confused, people usually just say whatever they want to wish for and be done with me. 

But soon after, I started getting comfortable in your presence.

We've spent *so* much time talking about me and how different the world has changed compared to the one I knew.

Then you asked me if I had a wish I wanted...

I never had anyone ask me that before.

I was hesitant about it at first, but what I wanted more than anything was... a friend...

[Listener asks if you remember what I said]

<Chuckles> Yes, I remember. You said... *Your wish is granted.*

<Laughter> That was the silliest thing you could say. 

And from then on, we would always spend time together.

You'd introduce me to this new world and all it had to offer.

Beautiful sights, humorous entertainment. I was so excited.

Especially when you showed me that Aladdin movie-- The animated one, not the remake.

A mix of silly song and dance as well as a beautiful love story.

(Embarrassed) I still remembered when I tried to recreate that scene on my own... so embarrassing.

[Listener begins laughing]

(Flustered / Holding Back Laughter) S-stop laughing! I was in a happy mood when I saw it!

(Proud) And if I remember correctly, you were clapping at the end.

Despite the many times I had to retry the whole thing.

But still...

(Irritated) That doesn't excuse the fact that I always grant you free wishes.

[Listener exclaims that you aren't innocent either]

(Bewildered) W-what do you mean I'm not innocent either?!

[Listener remarks that you have been using your magic on other things besides wishes]

N-no. I haven't been using my magic for anything but wishes!

[Listener mentions the time you cast karma on his bully]

W-well, he deserved it! He was bullying you!

You didn't deserve that!

[Listener mentions the time you cast karma on the cheerleaders]

The cheerleaders?

Uhh... They... They were making fun of you behind your back!

[Listener mentions the time you cast karma on the girls that wanted to ask him out in the past]

Those girls?

The ones that wanted to ask you out?

Umm... Let me think of an excuse--

I mean explanation!

Umm...

They were...slutty?

[Listener isn't convinced]

Is it too late to say *I'm sorry?*

[Listener exclaims that it was mean of you]

W-what are you talking out?!

Me?! Mean?!

(Defensive) I'm just looking out for what's best for you!

You just...seem to attract the bimbos!

(Frustrated) All those whores shaking their fake tits so they could get whatever they want!

Big ass! Big Tits! Why can't you find a nice girl?!

You know, someone who cares about you as a person and not about your money or lifestyle!

Someone who's willing to do everything they can to prove that they love you!

Someone who wants you to be happy!

[Listener exclaims that they're all too afraid because you scared them off]

<Frustrated Groan>

[You decide to exit out of your lamp]

{SFX: Magical Appearing Sound}

(Angry) WHAT ABOUT ME?!

I care about you!

I gave you everything!

I want you to be happy!

All because--

I!

LOVE!!

YOU!!!

<Heavy Breathing>

[Listener says he knows]

(Disbelief) ...what?

You... you knew?

You knew that I...

(Flustered) W-why didn't you say something?!

I did everything for you but you didn't say anything!

You never saw the signs or made a move!

Are you dense or something?!

(Angry) Is it because I'm unattractive?!

Is it my tits?! Are they too small?!

{SFX: Finger Snap / Magic Sound}

There! How about now?!

They're big and round! Just for you!

What about my ass?!

Is it not to your liking?!

{SFX: Finger Snap / Magic Sound}

Now look at it!

Big, round, and jiggly!

<Spank>

See?! Good enough for you?!

Or...

Is it...

(Slowly Becoming Upset) Is it because...

I'm not...

Human?

(On the verge of tears) Is that why?

P-please...

Please don't say that's why...

<Sniffle>

I... I'm sorry...

I won't bother you anymore...

I'm sorry...

[You were about to enter back in your lamp but he grabs your hand]

Wha-- <Mmph>

<Kissing>

W-why did you kiss me?

[Listener says he doesn't care about any of those excuses or reasons for disliking you]

You...

You don't hate me?

But... I was a jerk to you.

I scared off many people because of my jealousy.

I've been too clingy.

I--

[Listener replies that he's loved you for a long time]

You... love me?

Really?

<Kissing>

(Flustered) Heh... You're a good kisser~

I feel stupid for not saying anything.

It definitely would've saved me all the trouble I've done.

B-but you're also to blame!

(Irritated) I wouldn't have freaked out like that if you would have told me how you felt earlier!

[Listener asks you to sit on the couch]

Sit on the couch?

<Sigh> Fine.

All this talking is exhausting.

Now what?

[Listen asks you to remove your clothes]

(Flustered) W-what?! Remove my clothes?! You pervert!

You just want someone to fuck, don't you?!

[Listener exclaims why]

*Make it up to me*?

How?

[Listener tells you to strip]

<Groan> Okay, fine.

{SFX: Finger Snap / Magic Disappearing Sound}

There. Take a picture, why don't you. 

[Listener grabs your lamp]

Wait, What are you doing with my lamp?

[Listener starts rubbing your lamp against your pussy]

{SFX: Wet Sounds}

<Gasp>

<Moaning>

Your...rubbing my lamp...

Against...my pussy...

So good...

<Moaning>

You want to summon a Genie?

You want your Genie to come?

Keep rubbing!

Keep rubbing the lamp! She'll come!

<Moaning>

Almost there!

Almost!

I'm--! I'm--!

<Orgasm>

(Heavy Breathing) Oh my...

That's... one way to... rub a Genie's lamp...

(Flustered) Oh! You're...hard...

Those pants look too tight for you.

Let's get you some air.

{SFX: Finger Snap / Magic Disappearing Sound}

(Teasingly) Ooo~ There you are~

Big and hard... just as I remembered...

[Listener asks how would you know that]

(Embarrassed) W-what? What do you mean?!

I didn't know what your cock looked like!

[Listener stares at you in disbelief]

D-don't stare at me like that! I don't--

[Listener continues to stare]

Okay okay!

(Flustered) I *may* have seen it...a few times...when you take showers...

And when you sleep...

L-let's talk about that another time!

For now--

[You grab Listener's cock]

(Lustful Tone) I think you'd rather have *this* taken care of, don't you?

Just lie down...

And let me...

(Sultry) *Work my magic~*

<Blowjob Sounds>

(Teasingly) Oh? You're twitching...

You're really enjoying this...

<Blowjob Sounds>

Aw~ Those moans are *so* cute.

I want to hear more.

<Blowjob Sounds>

It sounds like you're getting close.

You want to cum so badly?

Don't worry. I plan to make you cum.

Let me just wrap my big tits around your cock...

[You place Listener's cock between your tits]

There. Nice and snug.

Now let me just--

{SFX: Wet Sound}

Jerk your cock up--

And down...

Nice and slow...

[Listener squirms from the pleasure]

Hmm~ So impatient.

Alright, let's speed this up...

<Blowjob Sounds>

Aren't you lucky?

A Genie giving you a blowjob and a titfuck.

[Listener says he's going to cum]

Well, what're you waiting for?

Cum for me...

<Blowjob Sounds>

[Listener cums in your mouth]

[Cum fills your mouth]

<Hums in delight>

<Swallow>

Mmh~ So warm...

I hope you have another load for me.

I really want to feel you inside my pussy.

[Listener says they should head to his bed]

I have a better idea.

{SFX: Finger Snap / Magic Disappearing Sound}

[You transport the both of you inside your lamp.]

Here we are! My little home!

[Listener looks around in awe]

(Proud) Yeah, I put a lot of work into this.

A large palace with velvet curtains, lots of soft pillows, and a beautiful view of the beach...

[Listener asks if it's all real]

Yes, it's real! Well, in *here* it's real.

A place like this doesn't exist in the world anymore...

But it's a nice place to just relax and not have to worry about anything else.

(Lovingly) It's even better when you have some company.

<Kissing>

I've always wanted to show you this, I was just waiting for the right time.

Now I think it's the right time.

[Listener exclaims it's beautiful and thanks you for showing him]

Don't thank me yet.

It's my turn to make it up to you...for everything...

Come here, let's lie down on the pillows.

[You both lay on the large amount of pillows]

[Listener exclaims that the pillows are really soft]

(Teasingly) Don't get distracted now.

Wouldn't you rather have some fun before anything else?

[Listener leans over you]

<Giggling> So eager!

What are you waiting for?

Slide your cock inside and fuck your Genie's pussy...

[Listener slides inside your pussy]

{SFX: Wet Sound}

<Gasp> Oh fuck!

Nhh! You're *really* big!

Okay, start fucking.

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound}

<Moaning>

Oh fuck!

Oh yes!

Mmph! Fuck me!

Fuck me! Fuck your Genie!

<Moaning>

You like my pussy?!

Your tight Genie's pussy?!

This Genie's pussy sure likes your cock!

<Moaning>

[Listener stops and pulls out]

(Confused) Hey, why did you stop?

[Listen ask you to lay on your stomach]

*Turn over*? Okay... Why--

{SFX: Wet Sound}

<Gasp> Fuck!

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound}

<Loud Moaning>

Oh fuck!

Yes! Yes!

This is what you want?

<Loud Moaning>

Fucking me from behind...

Watching my ass jiggle...

While you're fucking my pussy...

<Loud Moaning>

The sound of our hips...slapping against each other!

So hot!

It's making me *so* wet!

<Moaning>

[Listener says he's going to cum]

You're gonna cum?!

Then cum!

Cum for me!

Cum for your Genie!

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound Quickens}

Yes! Yes! Yes!

That's it!

Fuck! Fuck!

Cum in me!

Cum in--

<Loud Orgasm>

{SFX: Hip Pounding Sound Stops}

[Listener came inside your pussy]

<Heavy Breathing>

(Exhausted) Fuck... You know how to make a girl cum...

That was intense...

Definitely worth it...

[Listener pulls you close]

(Surprised) Oh! Snuggling?

Don't mind if I do! <Giggling>

<Sigh> It feels nice being in your arms...

[Listener asks if your still upset about the wishes]

Hmm? Oh, no. I'll let those wishes slide...for now.

You still can't trick me for more free wishes...

But...maybe you could make a trade...

(Lustful) A wish... for a *favor*~

[Listener says he wants to make a wish]

(Shocked) Wait... You...want to make a wish?

Like, a *wish-wish*?

No tricks?

[Listener says no tricks]

Um, okay...

(Superior Tone) What is your wish mortal?

[Listener tries not to burst out in laughter]

(Embarrassed) Don't laugh! It's been a while since someone made a wish, okay?!

J-just say your wish...

[Listener wishes for you and him to become a couple]

<Incoherent Gibberish>

(Embarrassed / Excited) C-C-Couple?!

Y-You... and M-Me...

A C-Couple?!

I mean--

<Ahem>

(Superior Tone) Your wish is granted.

(Irritated) Wait a minute! You tricked me!

That wish isn't valid! We're already a c-couple!

[Listener says that's the only thing he wants to wish for]

<Growl> Fine. I'll allow it.

Only because...

<Kiss>

I love you...

[Listener says he loves you too]

<Happy Sigh>

Well now that *that's* done, let's get some rest.

All the fucking made me tired. Plus you owe me some cuddling.

So, come here!

[You snuggle up close to Listener]

Mmh~

By the way, you still have 3 wishes left...

[Listener asks if she knows how to count]

Yes, I know how to count. I just thought you could use an extra one. Don't forget, you owe me a favor~

<Giggling>

Now shush, get some sleep.

<Kiss>

(Drifting To Sleep) I love you so much...

\----------End Scene----------


End file.
